fun_hospitalfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency Cases
The emergency rescue task starts at level 7 and it is necessary to cure a specified number of patients within a limited time to obtain a large amount of EXP and money, but patients who fail to be cured promptly will die. The patient's number of cure points is based on the cure points in normal mode and does not increase Time limit - 10 minutes to 14 minutes 30 seconds depending on hospital level. Illness - Every few days (a few days to a dozen days), a new set of three randomly selected groups of patients are available for the emergency challenge. Each group of patients can be challenged once a day for free. 10 diamonds can be spent to redo the particular group, or 12 diamonds to reshuffle the set of three groups. (Not recommended, Unless you want to complete the 300-point union competition) Number of patients - 8 for hospital Level 7-16, 9 for level 17-26, and so on (under study) 80 level: 14 Rewards - cure each patient to earn EXP towards the hospital, if you cure all patients (i.e. perfect), you will receive an additional bonus voucher (blue, yellow, and purple) Note: Unless you complete 300-point union competition, it is not recommended to do emergency challenges, because hospital EXP are earned but not individual staff. It will cause increasingly difficult new patients to come to the hospital without the back of an experienced team of staff. Tip: Before each emergency rescue, it is recommended to suspend the inflow of patients, then log out of the game and log in again to make sure that no patient is in the hospital. Once ensured no remaining patients and in the hospital, go to the Patient page to check the rooms that the patient will go through. Move the doctors/nurses with the highest ability points to the rooms, then press the rest button (you cannot pick up the staff members to move to staff room manually, otherwise there will be other staff members entering the department). When the staff members return to the rooms, set the flow of people to 70%. Then, start the rescue and once all emergency patients have left the rescue vehicle. suspend the patient flow again. If other patients are in the hospital, manually adjust the queues of the rooms so that emergency patients are at the beginning of the queues, to ensure the emergency rescue can be completed within a limited time. If the cure bar cannot be fully filled up after running through all the rooms, you can do this: redistribute equipment among the staff so that equipment with ability points are worn by the respective staff. If still not enough, put the best equipment on the strongest doctor and nurse, and run the whole path of the room by just these two staff. The staff in all the rooms in the path need to be picked up and ensure no other staff enter the room. Put the strongest staff in the first room, wait until the last patient complete the diagnosis in the first room, then move the staff to the next room, and so on. However this is recommended only for hospitals more than level 50 with red equipment and staff efficiency more than 80%. Otherwise, better not go for this challenge. (*^ー^) zh-hk:緊急救援任務